Talk:Avengers (Earth-199999)
Less Movie Summary, More Article? I feel like this page is more of a summary of the movie and less of a summary/description of the idea and formation of the team... to be honest though I have no idea where to start inorder to fix this. Thoughts?? Ancientanubis (talk) 17:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the history section is pretty much standard throughout this wiki. The area that I suppose you might be driving at is something along the lines of a description of the team, its mandate, protocols etc. but I'm not sure. If you could be more specific about what you think is missing perhaps we could address it. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::i think that it is missing an actual description and history of the team, currently it feels more like a summary of only the movie Ancientanubis (talk) 19:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :::What's the difference? The history section on Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man is virtually just a summary of the three movies. :::LoveWaffle (talk) 20:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Its a huge difference, and exactly, Maguire's Spiderman is a summary of all 3 movies, Avengers has been mentioned and referenced in 4 movies and is essentially a discussion about only one, so how can you consider it a adequate article ::::Ancientanubis (talk) 22:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::The first paragraph and part of the second one are about how the Avengers Initiative was Nick Fury's idea and how he considered Tony Stark, but then the idea was scrapped. No need for more information. :::::But also, it's only referenced in two movies as far as I know. Iron Man, exclusively in the ending, and Iron Man 2. ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::: What about the events of The Consultant? and the WSC's attempt to militarize the initiative and have Abomination on the team and the scheme by Coulson to sabotage that attempt, or just making the article less summary and more information. ::::::Ancientanubis (talk) 19:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Then those events can be perfectly added. Still, I don't see what's the problem of having a summary, after all a summary is informative. Technically what you want is a summary of the events which lead to the Avengers and the Avengers, a summary after all. :::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Coulson Should Coulson be listed as a member rather than an ally? Considering that Fury regards Coulson as an Avenger. What's the actual guideline for whether or not a character is part of a team or not? : :We consider Fury's statement as something more simbolic than literal. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Status: Active Why is the team considered active? According to the infobox in the article it has no members. --Revan's Exile (talk) 07:53, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's a bit awkward to be honest. That infobox field is built to accommodate anything, while the instructions specify "Active" or "Defunct". Somewhere along the line people started using "Disbanded" on the Marvel Database as well, which is barely any different from "Defunct" and therefore largely pointless (and often misapplied). The Avengers is something else, like "On Standby". They're not exactly active at all times, but they can be assembled on short notice. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::So they are basically like someone in the Army Reserves, still active members but not currently on duty. If that is the case they shouldn't be listed as former members but still as active members. --Revan's Exile (talk) 09:35, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Homecoming Spider-Man: Homecoming pretty much establishes that the Avengers weren't disbanded at the end of Captain America: Civil War, and just taken over by Stark. Evidence: - Spider-Man continues to attempt to join the team. - The New Avengers Facility is still active (with staff + quinjets flying off) - Vision is stated to be still be living at the base. I don't see the reason we should keep their status as inactive and their members list empty. --Hulkophile (talk) 04:24, July 07, 2017 (UTC) :It's a tough call in my opinion. I'd only say they're "disbanded" on the technicality that they're a fractured team with only two currently available members and one casual (yeah, I said it - Parker is still a ring-in when the poo hits the fan). I do consider that those who are Avengers, just off doing their own thing for a bit (namely Thor), are still Avengers and should not be considered as having "left the team." This is where I think the Marvel Database has dropped the ball a bit in not accounting for groups that have often been of a more casual nature (Midnight Sons, Defenders, to name two) or rotating active members. Only those who are, we presume, in exile are the ones currently "off the team" in my opinion, simply because they can't make themselves available for duty. :So the current roster...? :*Clearly Stark is acting as leader. The Avengers assets are basically his anyway. :*Vision. Obviously. :*Black Widow? Unknown. :*War Machine. Can he even walk yet? :*Spider-Man. Available if he's not in detention and someone has time to go pick him up. :*Thor. Out of the area. Usually able to respond, but attendance is contingent on priorities. :*Hulk/Banner. Out of the area. Waiting on Thor: Ragnarok to find out where. :So are they disbanded? I view "teams" as being three or more, but they're kind of on the cusp of not making that number. So that's fractured enough for me to accept "disbanded" as a reasonable term, even if there is an active component holding the fort. There are quite a few other sides to this that could use an update though. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:53, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::SPOILERS for Homecoming ::Okay, so maybe Stark, Vision, Rhodes and Thor should be listed as current members. Thor went off on his own, but he is technically doing Avengers business (since he reported it to Cap and Tony). On the other hand, Banner just ditched the team entirely. Black Widow should definitely not be an active Avenger, because she, Captain America, Falcon, Hawkeye, and Wanda are fugitives of the state. Spider-Man is available, but he explicitly rejected being a part of the roster of the team. But yeah complex situation here. Higher ups of the wiki can decide. --Hulkophile (talk) 17:45, July 07, 2017 (UTC) :::Well to be more precise, Black Widow isn't exactly a fugitive, since after the airport incident in Civil War, Black Panther reported her to Ross as having helped Cap & Bucky escape, and at the hospital where Rhodey was being diagnosed, Tony told her that Ross was on his way to arrest her. She wasn't seen at the Raft later, or was among the heroes that Cap helped escape, so she must be incarcerated somewhere else, but she's definitely not part of the team currently. :::But yeah, with what was being said in Homecoming, I think it's safe to say the Avengers-team still exists in some way. Though in my opinion, even at the end of Civil War, I still thought the team still existed, but not by much since the only members still remaining would be Tony, Rhodey and Vision, who were the only ones that signed the accords and didn't get arrested. While Thor would technically be still part of the team, he wasn't present on earth when the accords were introduced, so that remains to be seen. It still kinda goes into Infinity War, where the Avengers are described by Markus & McFeely as "a team with basically nobody in it." :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 18:06, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Disbanding in Endgame Spider-Man: Far From Home established that at least in some form, The Avengers are still a thing. I will be changing team status back to Active unless there are any objections. HBK123 (talk) 09:31, August 3, 2019 (UTC)